


Why Kirsten and Cameron Totally Shouldn't Date: A List by Cameron Goodkin

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says, only its cuter than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kirsten and Cameron Totally Shouldn't Date: A List by Cameron Goodkin

**WHY CAMERON AND KIRSTEN SHOULD NOT, AND NEVER WILL, DATE**

**A LIST MADE BY CAMERON TO BE GIVEN TO LINUS**

 

Reason number 1: She can't feel anything.

Reason number 2: We're coworkers.

Reason number 3: The scar on my chest.

Reason number 4: She doesn't even _like_ me.

Reason number 5: What if we break up?

Reason number 6: Girls like Kirsten don't date guys like me.

 

 

**Why Cameron and Kirsten Should, and Hopefully Will, Date**

**A List Made by Cameron, Not to Be Shown to Anybody**

Reason number 1:

She can feel everything now.  The stitching made it possible for her not only to identify emotions, but to feel them.  Kirsten understands anger, grief, joy, sadness, fear.  I think she might even feel love, even though she doesn't understand it.

Reason number 2:

We're still coworkers, true, but apparently that had never bother anyone but me.  If Camille and Linus can do it and be mature about it, than we can, right?  Kirsten is definitely mature enough to handle whatever consequences would come from our nonexistent relationship.

Reason number 3:

She knows about the scar.  She saw it (however unintentional that was on my part) and didn't run away screaming in fear.  I even think she would have reached out to touch it, if I hadn't closed the door.  The how and why of the situation didn't seem to bother her either.  Kirsten hadn't even asked about it.

Reason number 4:

Sometimes, I think she likes me.  There are times where I can feel her eyes on me at the lab, when our arms touch and she kind of draws in a little breath.  People can't go through the things we have (the almost getting killed multiple times thing) without developing strong feelings towards each other, can they?  But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Reason number 5:

I'd always been an optimist (and a slight romantic, though I won't admit it) so I hold true to what I had told Kirsten before: It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.  The whole "breaking up" thing is a giant what if anyways.  Maybe they'll get happily ever after. 

Reason number 6:

Unfortunately, I can't think of a rebuttal for reason number 6.  I still don't think girls like Kirsten date guys like me. 

Reason number 7:

I really, _really,_ want to.  I want to hold her hand, and show up at her house with flowers.  I want to be able to say "that's my girlfriend" and I want to have an excuse to call her every night just to say I love her.  I want to take her out to dinner and have Doctor Who marathons on my couch and know for certain that she liked me back.

Reason number 8:

These lists were supposed to talk me out of liking her.  It didn't work.

 

_(And if Linus found the second list crumbled into a ball and tossed under the bed, well, Cameron didn't have to know that.  And if he might have shown it to Camille as well, he made sure no one could prove it was him.)_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reasons why Liam is Definitely Not the One for Kirsten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294851) by [AxJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ)




End file.
